The Superfund Basic Research Program at Boston University consists of nine Research Projects focused on the theme of reproduction and development as affected by chlorinated and non-chlorinated organics in the environment. The projects are divided into two blocks, Epidemiologic Studies (2 projects) and Mechanistic Studies (7 projects), all dealing with some aspect of reproduction and development. A large scale cohort study of perchloroethylene exposure in drinking water will examine reproductive and developmental outcomes on Cape Cod. It is associated with a second project to develop new methods to locate geographic "hotspots" of increased risk in the same area. The mechanistic studies include both biomedical and non-biomedical studies of basic mechanisms whereby chlorinated ethylenes and halogenated and non-halogenated aromatic compounds affect basic cellular processes associated with reproduction and development (through the Ah Receptor, the Peroxisome Proliferator Activated Receptor, and cytochrome P450 metabolizing enzymes), especially as regards interactions with hormone signaling. A field study of reproductive effects in turtles in freshwater ponds impacted by a Superfund site in the same area of Cape Cod studied in the epidemiological studies, and a project to develop new methods of remediation of chlorinated ethylene contaminated groundwater (the same chemicals involved in the epidemiological studies) round out the portfolio projects. These projects are supported by two Research Support Cores (Bioinformatics, and Cytotechniques, and three ancillary cores (Training, Outreach and Administration).